deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TodoketeApproved/Goodnight
How It's Made - Pre-Packaged Sandwhiches ---- Blah Blah. "Oh Afro is overreacting again" No. All my fights are up for adoption and I'm leaving. I hate giving my fights up but it's for the best honestly, they were gonna be bad if I made 'em. (Cue Porter Robinson - Goodbye To a World (Piano Cover)) I'll visit you guys in chat once in a great while, sorta like Wind or Para. Anyways final goodbyes. RoaringRexe You have been with me for a long time. You've always been there for me, and I'd like to think I was there for you alot too. You said I was like a brother figure to you. For me, you're so much more. It's amazing how much a few words on the Internet, in a Small Chat Room, based off of a Web Series can effect someone. You're my best friend and brother for me. You're there when I need you the most, you've made me cry and laugh. and Laugh until I cry. Hope we can still talk somehow after this. You're one of my favorite people alive. Don't give up, cause you can do so, so much with your life as it seems. I love you man. Arigarmy I remember the first words you said to me. "Fuck off" I thought you were a dick, now; now I think you're an amazing dick. You can be a real asshole at times, but that's what I like about you. You can always keep people in check and you're funny as hell while doing it. You have cause sincere laughter in me. Not a chuckle or a grin, I have laughed out loud like an idiot because of you. And you know what Ari. I wish I was more like you. Somehow. I know you don't think Relationships over the Internet matter, or so you've said. But you are one of my biggest role models. I aspire to be like Ari "Pepe Lord" Garmy. (Cue Decisive Battle (Final Fantasy VI) - GaMetal GalacticAttorney As soon as you saw that cue you knew I was talking about GA. GA, man, you're so cool. You're like everyone's best friend. You're just a really nice guy. And you know what, out of everyone here I think you could be the most succesful. Like seriously, by your personality alone your just a really cool dude. You try and take charge and put your mind to anything you do, you're a great leader. Dio The Ludicolo You're just really nice to me. And you helped re-ignite my love for OFF. You were one of my first friends here and it was nice to hang with you. I wish you luck with whatever you do next. Pikart767 I consider you my first friend here and one of my best. You're an awesome dude and an amazing sprite artist. And you're good at Smash as much as I hate admitting it. Everyone Else These were smaller ones so. Quaunt: Good meme. Masta: Even if you hate me you introduced me to some cool stuff like Awful Hosptial and you're just a cool guy. Char: I knew you'd be sad if I didn't put you here. Also you're cool. Lion: You're cool man. "Small" Match Sale Here is what you guys want, all my matches, take 'em. http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Afroapproved ---- Thank you. I'll say Goodbye soon. Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself. Category:Afroapproved Category:Blog posts